Magical Love
by milkywayy1102
Summary: Hikari is living a good peaceful life with her new farm and the townspeople but what will her heart experience when she meets the wizard and what will he do when he falls for her? I re-wrote this story and i hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks!


Hey everyone! I re-wrote this story and I really hope you like it! Also I do not own harvest moon and this games character. Also I would like and appreciate it if you guys would review. Thanks again and hope you the re-write of Magical Love

Chapter 1: Can You Please Get Off of Me?

Normal POV

"HEYYY HIKARI! WAKE UP!"

Hikari slowly opened her eyes from the words of her fairy friend, shouting to wake her up. She looked at the time and groaned from being so sleepy.

"All right, I'm up.." Hikari said as she got out of bed and yawned loudly as she stretched her arms, then got ready for the day.

Hikari was a young woman that was around the age of eighteen and had short red brown hair with deep brown eyes to match. It already had been three months since she lived in her new home and so far has been getting along great with her farm and the townspeople. She was also different from the others, because she was the one chosen to find the element bells and ring it to save the island. She was also the only one who could see Finn, a harvest sprite to be, if he would accomplish his mission with Hikari.

After getting ready and dressed, Hikari went out the door to see the sun shining and took a deep breath. She ran to the barn to let out her animals, so they could graze as she tended to the crops.

"So Hikari, when do you think you'll be done?" Finn asked and hoped she would be done soon, since he was not a patient harvest sprite.

"Well, I do have to harvest all of my crops, water, stop by the carpenters, then help Chloe with homework, then help Cain and…..it seems I have a lot to do today.." HIkari said as she tapped her chin with her forefinger and Finn gasped at the long list.

"B-b-b-but! We were suppose go look for the green bell today!" Finn shouted and Hikari chuckled then pet Finn's head.

"Don't worry, we'll get to it soon and it's not even that much. I'll be done soon." Hikari continued working and Finn groaned with frustration.

The Wizard was in his house, looking through spell book for ingredients for his next project. As he read his book contently, he realized he needed the most important ingredient for the potion and the hardest to find, the fugue mushroom. He sighed and put the book down then started packing his things to go to the Fugue Forest to find this rare mushroom.

Many people thought that the wizard was just a fortune teller, but he was much more than that, he was a real magical wizard. The townspeople would never really approach him unless they needed help. Though he would never mind and he preferred that he not to get close to anyone.

The Wizard lived for a long time, but he looked like with was in his early twenties with a mind of a old wise man and had silver gray hair with bi-colored eyes; his right eye was a yellow gold color and the left was a deep emerald green. Along with tanned skin and a unique white tattoo under his left eye. The wizard was always judged by his appearance and people tend to stay away from him because he was different or they were frightened by the fact he was an actual wizard. He would also never get close to them, since he wouldn't want any attachments from them. He would always think it was pointless, since he would never age and they would grow a day older every day He would be forever young because he is a magical being, immortal, and a wizard.

"Where are you off to, master?" Artemis, a white owl with yellow golden eyes asked.

"I have to go find a fugue mushroom for this potion….so I'm packing a few things to take with me. You'll be fine without me tonight, right?" He replied with no emotion and an expressionless face.

Wizard put on his dark purple robe and put the hood over his head full of silver gray hair. Finally, he went to the kitchen to drink some coffee before he headed out to Fugue Forest.

"Of course master, but oh dear, that is a rare and hard ingredient to find. It's not going to be easy to find."

"It's all right; I'll probably find at least one, though I haven't been able to find many of them." Wizard said then put his mug down to head out and realized something.

"By the way, have you seen Leo anywhere? I haven't seen him for a while." Wizard looked around to see if his mischievous cat was around. Artemis flew to his side shook her head. "I believe not sir."

"Well, he'll be back when he's hungry. So nothing to worry about yet." He said and grabbed his bag then started walking to Fugue Forest.

Hikari Pov

"YES! YOU'RE FINALLY DONE!" I heard Finn shout with joy and I laughed.

"Oh come on Finn, it didn't take that long. It was just a few hours." I said to him and started walking towards the forest. "That was forever! Especially helping Chloe! She's not that bright, is she?"

I gasped at his insult. "Well that wasn't very nice and she's only a kid. Cut her some slack." Finn chuckled and sat on my shoulder. "Well you know how I get impatient." Finn laughed and we finally arrived at the entrance of the forest. I look at the gloomy and dark door then I hear Finn gulp with fear.

"Hikari…do you think we'll find the witch's house in this dark…scary forest?" Finn asked with a nervous feeling. I looked at the door and couldn't help but feel a little nervous but I knew I would be fine if the sun was out. So I took three deep breaths and calmed down then gave myself the courage to go inside.

"We'll be fine, so don't worry." I said to Finn and he gave a small smile then we walked in. I looked around and realized it wasn't that bad then I walked on. Finn was close to me and we walked into the forest, though as we walked deeper into the forest I heard a sound.

"Meow?…..Meow!" I heard and looked around to see where it could have come from. "Meow!" I looked around and finally looked up in a tree to see a black cat. I gaped at it and wondered how the poor thing got up there.

"Aww, the poor thing! We should help it." Finn got off my shoulder and went up where the cat was.

"Wait a minute! How are you going to get it down?"

"Well, I'm going to climb. What else?" I said and started climbing the tree then Finn came to me.

"Be careful Hikari!"

I was half way there and I was pretty sure Finn was hyperventilating but I finally reached the branch where the cat was. I could see that I wasn't that high up but if I fell, I would still get hurt. I crawled towards the kitty and tried to get him to me. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty…" I cooed and it meowed then slowly came closer to me.

Wizard POV

I was searching contently for the fugue mushroom but I had no luck what so ever. I sighed at the failure of finding the mushroom but I couldn't quit now. I looked all over and looked harder for the thing I seek for.

"Where could it be?" I asked myself and I suddenly hear a "meow" from afar. I look around and could see from afar Leo was stuck in a tree. I walked closer to make sure it was him and I noticed a girl with red brown hair, trying to get him down.

I finally arrived at the tree Leo was stuck in and I noticed she lost her balance. She began to fall down after she got Leo in her arms and I heard a squeaky voice scream with worry. I bring my arms out to catch her, which was a success but I lost my balance and she landed on top of me.

I groaned in pain and opened my eyes to see her on top of me. She looked back at me with her big brown eyes and her face close to mine. I slowly open my mouth to say…..

"Can you please get off of me?"

Heyyyy! I hope you guys liked it and sorry it took me so long for me to write the re-write. So please review! Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
